Beastly
by xoBrandyxo123
Summary: Mufasa was born to be King, but Sarabi hadn't always been meant to be Queen.


A beautiful caramel colored lioness lifted her snout in disgust upon seeing the multitude of giggling lionesses swarming around a puffed up Mufasa.

"You took down a _whole _zebra, and all by yourself?" Questioned a particularly interested looking lioness, widening her round blue eyes as though in disbelief.

The lion in question, the future king, gave her a lazy smile, feigning nonchalance. "It was pretty easy, my dad said he's never seen a lion as young as me take one down all by himself before, he said I'm the best hunter he's ever seen."

More ridiculous giggling met his statement, and a young Sarabi couldn't bear to hear anymore. Lifting her lean body up off the rock she was resting on, she hurriedly trotted back inside the sleeping quarters, where her best friend was still napping, despite the sun having risen hours ago.

"Scar!" She yelled, hoping to awaken her sleeping companion, though to no avail.

Sighing, she held out her claws and proceeded to stick them into his scrawny backside.

A sharp, "Ouch!" met her action, along with a string of muttered obscenities. He growled warningly, glancing around the dark cave, until his piercing green eyes settled upon her waiting figure. Tension fading, he glanced at her pointedly. "Well, you've woken me up, so what do you want?"

Nudging his stomach with her fluffy head, she rolled him onto all fours. "You've been sleeping for hour's princess," she stated, smiling to herself as he shuddered at the nickname, "And I'm hungry, so let's go hunting."

He snorted; humor alighted in his wicked eyes. "If _you're _hungry, why didn't you join the hunting party?"

A weak muffling of words answered him.

Teeth gleaming, he asked, "I'm sorry Sarabi, what was that?"

Hissing, she turned her head towards him, her strange orange eyes embarrassed. "Mother said I'd hold up the party, she told me they wouldn't catch a thing with me around."

A roar of laughter met her answer, and Sarabi grew angry at the sound. "Shut up! You know I'm getting better!"

Laughter dyeing down, his scarred eye looked straight through her lie. "Darling, you and I both know that you're the worst hunter this prides ever seen. Even Lina can catch an antelope, and she's no smarter than a rock."

Frowning at his insult, she made way back towards the entrance of the cave, "Fine, I'll just go by myself then!"

An annoyed groan echoed back at her, "I'm coming, I'm coming, geez. You get prissy when you're hungry."

Swimming in triumph, she smiled prettily at him, before nudging her head against his in thanks, grinning when he turned away in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, it's not like I'm gonna let you starve or anything."

Walking side by side, they exited the cave and were met with Mufasa and his lionesses sharing his kill. His ears flapped up when he heard them, lifting his bloodied snout into a smile. "Hey Sarabi, you hungry? I saved a leg for you."

The offer was tempting; After all, the young lions of the pride had been made to start hunting for themselves recently. The older members of the pride had delighted in seeing them bring home a different array of animals. They smiled as the stronger ones who brought home larger kills, while praising the clever ones who managed the more rarer of prey. Well, all except for Sarabi, who couldn't manage to capture a small rodent, and who had returned home empty trip after trip.

The elders smiled in sympathy, though she heard their whisperings when they thought she wasn't around. Since she was getting older, they didn't understand how she couldn't manage to bring down anything. Surely that wasn't normal, after all, what lion couldn't hunt?

She was lucky though, that the rest shared with her. Her mother giving her the rest of her kill, despite the fact that Sarabi was supposed to have outgrown her. Scar too always shared his food, even though he complained about it. Heck, even King Ahadi shared his meals with her, something he usually reserved for his mate.

She wouldn't though, take meals from Prince Mufasa, she didn't like his arrogance, but she hated his pity even more.

Holding her head high, and avoiding his eyes, she walked past him, despite the rich smell that made her empty stomach ache. "No thank you my Prince, I'm just heading out to catch a meal of my own."

Snickers reacted at her voicing, and Sarabi felt her facade drop. Shoulders slouching, she nudged Scar again, and he understandably followed suit.

-oOo—

Noting that she was upset, Scar proceeded to walk silently with her until they reached an area in which gazelles were grazing. Snapping playfully at her tail in the hopes of enlightening her spirit, he motioned towards the direction of the oblivious animals.

"You see that baby over there, wandering away from its mother?"

Sarabi nodded, eyes bright, and body wracking with nerves. She could smell them, and her mouth was watering in anticipation. "That should be the one you go for."

Nodding again, she locked in on her target, faintly aware of her best friend analyzing her every move. She tried to remember her lessons, something about choosing one animal, and directing her energy into that only one. However, with her stomach coming before her mind, the lessons in turn were blurry.

Sniffing deeply, she unconsciously lapped her tongue over the front of her chops, eyes blazing with hunger. Crouching, she failed to notice that her warm fur stood out in contrast to the bright grass she was lying in. Moving forward, she also failed to take notice of the animal's mother.

Slowing inching her way towards her desired prey, her nerves were buzzing with excitement. This was it, she was doing it. She was _finally_ going to show her pride that she too, could hunt with the best of them. Only a few more paces…and…

_Snap!_

Lifting her body out of its shouldered down position, she shockingly took notice of the dry bushel of grass she had crunched in. She hadn't even noticed it was there…

Except now, the gazelles were no longer oblivious to _her._ Despite knowing the effort was fruitless, Sarabi leapt fully out the grass, and ran as fast as she could after the baby gazelle, which too, was sprinting for its life. Her breath coming out heavily, she watched as her target became further and further out of reach. Muscles burning, she instead tried to grab one of the gazelles running on both sides of her. Snapping left and right, she snarled angrily with each of their evading attempts.

One though, was straggling behind, and brutishly she lunged forward, intent on sinking her teeth into its rear, only for it to buck backwards and snap her chaws together painfully. Yelping, she ceased her chase and wined pitifully.

Struggling to breathe, she was now tired, injured, and hungry.

Despite herself, Sarabi felt her eyes water. Struggling to keep her tears at bay, she startled when she felt a warm tongue lap at her face. Squinting through blurry vision, she saw the concerned face of her friend staring back at her.

He rubbed his scruffy length against her consolingly, and like a cub, she leaned into the comfort. "I tried Scar, I really did, and I _still _didn't catch anything."

Letting her tears sink into his dark coat, he gently nipped at her ears. 'Oh come on now, don't get upset, that was the best I've ever seen you. You'll get there, I promise."

Wearily she nodded, and her stomach complained loudly enough for both of them to hear. Detaching himself from her, Scar smiled crookedly before going off in the direction of some food. After all, he did promise not to let her starve.

-oOo—

Stomach full, Sarabi found herself sleepy and content. "Let's stay here for the night Scar, the airs warm and no one else is here, it's the perfect sleeping spot."

Scar too had gorged himself, and the idea of not moving and going down to take a nap was extremely appealing. "You know I would, but what would the others think if I didn't bring you back? As dark as it is, I'm surprised no one's been sent out here yet." And he was truly, he expected to see some angry lion come barging out the bushes any second now.

Rolling onto her side, Sarabi cast a sideways look towards her friend. "Come on Scar, you know their worried about you too."

Green and Orange eyes meeting, the warm air suddenly seemed stifling. "Oh yeah, who? The other lionesses hardly look my way, my mom's too busy sunning herself, while my dad has to rule the kingdom. Now who's left? Mufasa? - the only thing he cares about is how well groomed his fur is."

Giggling, Sarabi crawled over to her solemn friend. "Their family, they may not be the most attentive, but they love you." Silence met her statement, and Sarabi was unsure of whether or not he believed her. Wishing to comfort him more, Sarabi gently snuggled herself into his side. "I care about you too you know," she whispered.

His teeth gleamed in the moonlight, and despite his outward appearance, she thinks he might be the most handsome lion she's ever seen. Sure his attitude sucked, and his fur was mangy, and even his body was not much larger than hers- despite being male, but he was special to her, and she wonders if she is the same to him.

She wonders if she _wants_ to be the same to him.

Lost in her musing, she is startled when his body arches upwards, and she slides to the ground with an annoyed, "Oomph!"

Grabbing the last bit of her cub scruff to lift her upwards, Scar's eyes looks apologetically into hers. "Sorry, but we really do need to get back. Wouldn't want them to think we had a secret rendezvous would we?" He joked, brows waggling. Snorting, Sarabi trotted behind him as they made their back way towards Pride Rock.

The walk back to the pride seems longer this time, and Sarabi finds herself growing anxious. The grass crunches as they walk, and she can't help but feel as though she and Scar are being hunted, though the thoughts nearly ridiculous.

Except that Scar too seemed weary. His glowing green eyes looking back and forth rapidly, ears high and out, body tense and ready to strike. Hurrying closer to him, Sarabi nearly head buts his behind when his form suddenly stops. Ears' flattening, his form melts into the ground, and Sarabi moves with him. Quietly he whispers, "Don't move."

Heart pounding, she abides, but not before she hears the telltale cackles of _hyenas._ She can't tell how many there are, but she thinks she might be able to distinct as least three different voices, and by the sound of them, their close.

Scar sneakily slides through the greenery, his lithe body not making a sound, but Sarabi had never been good at quiet, and before long she finds herself losing sight of his figure as she tries to lessen her noise as well. Pancaking, Sarabi tries to scent him, but too many animals have been here before them, and she can't quite make him out. Heart now about ready to beat out her chest, she ignores her instincts and goes barreling out the bushes in the direction of what she hopes is pride rock.

Running, she calls out Scars name, but to no avail. Finally taking notice of her surroundings, she can't help but to think that she'd past the three limbed tree before, and she realizes with a horror that she'd been running in circles. Stopping to catch her breath, she doesn't take check of the three hyenas until they have already enclosed on her.

Taking a defensive stance, she snarls as they inch their way closer, licking their chops as she had been doing earlier. "Well, well, well, with all that noise I thought we were hunting a warthog. Does that _look_ like a warthog to you Banzai?" Questions a smirking female hyena.

The hyena in question, Banzai, agrees with her wholeheartedly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think we were looking at a lone lioness, how bout' you Ed?"

The last hyena, whose dumbness looks to give Lina a run for her money, shakes his head up and down exuberantly, his long tongue shaking slobber along with him.

Watching as they circle her, Sarabi can't shake the dread that fills her body. Puffing up her chest as she had seen Mufasa do earlier, she hopes to feign an air of confidence. If she can't fight them, perhaps she can at least scare them off. "This is the Pride Land outsiders, you can do no harm to me here."

Cackling in mirth at her declaration, Sarabi can feel her defense start to crack. "Oh yeah," asks the female, "says who?"

Bravery leaking into her voice, Sarabi announces, "The King."

All three hyenas stop, and curiously glance around their surroundings. "And where is this king?" They question, and Sarabi knows she's done for. Taking advantage of their distracted forms, she barrels away from them and into the unfamiliar darkness.

She just barely evades them before they start chasing her, angry snarls and heavy paws filling her ears. Forcing herself to go faster, Sarabi tumbles down a small turbine. Body launching downwards rapidly, she winces as sharp rocks and rough ground breaks into her. Falling hard into the bottom, she wastes but a second before trying to barrel up the _other_ end. Pouncing off her back legs, she tries to crawl up the steep sides, only to slide down backwards again. Hearing them behind her, Sarabi gives one last attempt, claws just grabbing onto the loose edge, and desperately she tries to push herself upwards, but she's just so tired…

Feeling herself weaken, she retract her claws, and is just about to slide down again when a strong pair of jaws lock around her neck, using brute strength to pull her upwards and onto safe ground. Once released she hears a loud roar, and even up here Sarabi can hear the hyenas yipping in an effort to scramble.

Breath fully caught, she slowly rises from the ground, body aching. "Wow Scar," She murmured, something like admiration leaking into her voice. "You were very brave…"She means to continue, only to notice that the lion who saved her was not Scar, but Mufasa, who was looking at her curiously. Voice trailing off, the air grows heavy with silence, and Sarabi want's nothing more but to leave. "Um, I mean your Prince," She stumbles, her tongue seemingly unable to move.

He smiles at her, and instantly Sarabi is weary, she's seen _that_ smile before, usually direct towards some flirtatious female. "Don't mention it, when I see a beautiful lioness in distress, it's my duty to protect her." He saunters closer to her then, and she bristles.

"I was doing just fine by myself out there," she starts, only to be interrupted by his amused laughter. He looks at her in disbelief, "From my view, you looked just about ready to be hyena chow."

Snarling, she leans her face in inches from his, "Then perhaps you need your eyes checked, your _majesty." _She mocks, watching in delight as his amusement fades, instead being brought forth by a look of genuine anger.

Eyes blazing, he looks ready retort when he is interrupted by her mother calling for her. "Sarabi!" She calls, face full of relief upon spotting her daughter safe. She crowds her nearly grown cub, nuzzling her face, before letting across a long lick. "Mahm! Stop, stop, _stop! _I'm fine," Sarabi murmured, embarrassed.

Retreating, her mother's face turns furious. Distantly, Sarabi is aware of the rest of the pride gathering around, Scar coming up beside her. "Young lady, do you know how worried I was? You know better than be off by yourself alone, especially at night, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Huffing, the scolded lioness mutters under her breath, "Well I didn't."

Frowning, the older lioness stalked closer. "Speak up Sarabi, now what was that?"

Standing tall, she answers, "Well I _didn't!_ I'm nearly grown mom; I can take care of myself."

Tisking, the angry lioness let out a sharp laugh. "Spoken like a true _cub._ Look at yourself, covered in cuts and caked in blood, you wouldn't last one day out there by yourself, Sarabi you can't even hunt."

She knows her mother speaks out of anger, but her words hurt, and Sarabi has never hated her mother more than she does in that moment. "I _hate_ you!" She snarls, voice full of childlike anger. Stalking past her grief stricken mother, she ignores the rest of the pride, and follows Scar back to pride rock.

-oOo—

The rest of the lions are silent as they make their way back towards the sleeping quarters, and an uneasy air fills the void. Sarabi knows the others probably think her childish for the way she acted, for the way she treated her mother, but stubbornly Sarabi has decided that she doesn't care.

Paws meeting cool rock, her steps falter slightly when she wonders where she will sleep. She usually abides by her mother, but tonight that is out of the question. She doubts the older lionesses will have tolerated her insolence, and the rest of the young pride lies with Mufasa, and she most defiantly isn't sleeping by him.

As though reading her thoughts, Scar nudges her slightly. "You may lay by me if you wish." He states, and Sarabi finds herself smiling almost shyly.

It isn't really proper for her to rest with him, after all, they are both young and unmated, but Sarabi finds she doesn't care what others think, and slowly she makes her way towards the corner he regularly occupies. Slinking his body onto the floor, Sarabi follows suit, and almost instantly their bodies wrap around one another, and the troubled young lioness finds herself basking in the comfort.

Sure enough, the others eye their position, one that Scars parents usually engage in, but no one says anything, and she watches as the others slink down for the night.

She's aware of her mother's searching eyes, but stubbornly refuses to meet them. However, she does miss the way a young prince stares at her, a frown prominent on his face.

Orange eyes closing, Sarabi leans back into her friend's body, and finds herself asleep.

-oOo—

Over the next few days Sarabi earns back her mother's forgiveness, and the pride seems to have forgotten the incident as a whole. Things are back to normal at pride rock.

The sun beats heavy today, and the pride finds themselves lounging around the watering whole. Although not fond of water, Sarabi ends up sinking into the cool abyss, relaxing as her body temperature drops. If only she could get her friend to join her.

"Come on in Scar, the waters fine!"

Grumbling, her companion in turn flips himself over on the rock he is sun bathing on, and meets her eyes un-amusedly. "I never said it wasn't fine, I merely said I didn't wish to go in."

"Same thing."

Sighing, he lifts his head, "Sarabi, how is that the same thing?"

"I don't know."

Rolling his clever green eyes, Scar resumes back down onto his rock, fully content to just lie down and sleep, which is exactly what every other lion is doing save Sarabi. He silently agrees with her mother, his best friend truly does have the spirit of a cub.

Eyes closing, and with the warmth on the sun setting on him, he feels himself start to drowse, only to feel a cool splash of water hit his face. Eyes popping open, he spots a wickedly smiling Sarabi staring back at him, and his resolve stars to diminish.

"Sarabiiii," he whines.

Swimming closer, orange eyes stare back into green. "_Please _Scar, just for a little bit."

Grumbling, and not wishing to deny his friend anything, Scar slowly makes his way into the water, and hopes Sarabi was right about it being fine. The last thing he needed was a crocodile trying to take a piece out of him.

He's just barely submerged himself before he feels something barrel into him, and he finds himself sinking the rest of the way under. Quickly pushing his head back above the water, he sputters indignantly back at his best friend. "What was that for?"

She laughs, looking equal parts guilty and excited. "Oh, come on Scar! Stop being such a stick in the mud, I wanna wrestle." Hopping back onto the bank, she lowers her body and growls playfully, moving her length back and forth as if to make a point. Sighing, her counterpart stalks his soaked body back onto land, and glares at her half-heartedly.

"Were not cubs anymore Sarabi, were not supposed to wrestle."

Seemingly ignoring his words, the young lioness continues to stalk closer, growling louder as she tries to take a quick swipe at him. Barely managing to avoid her claws, Scar finds himself grinning, and soon his body's position replicates hers. Eyes meeting joyfully, they both laugh as they try and avoid one another, taunts between them being thrown out good spirited.

"If you want to catch me, you'll have to be quicker than _that_ Sarabi," states Scar, managing to deter his lithe body away from her once again.

She in turn growls, looking solely intent on pinning him down, and he finds himself impressed at her efforts. Dodging a particularly fast swipe of her claws, he decides to abandon his stance, and goes sprinting towards the open grasslands. Naturally she follows suit, and if she's one thing, it's fast, and before long he finds himself being flipped over onto his back and pinned.

Both panting heavily, they take little notice of their position and smile ruefully, Sarabi looking triumphal. "Ha! Pinned ya!'

Glancing into each other's eyes, they both feel a lower warmth in their bellies, and are unsure of what to make of it. Looking away shyly, Sarabi is quick to lift herself off her friend, while he stares at her as though in a daze, and well, if one of them started seeing the other in a different light, well, that was alright too.

-oOo—

Neither of them speak of the incident, but that doesn't mean they don't _want _to, they just don't know how to, the fear of being rejected by the other too strong. They've always been each other's other halves, and they weren't going to let some stupid feelings come between them, no matter how much they were growing.

Separated for the time being, Sarabi found herself and all the other young lionesses corralled into sitting through the elders talk about _mating habits._ The young lioness didn't know whether to laugh or cringe, though the later seemed to be winning. The foolish unmated females surrounding her cooed at the prospect of being Mufasa's mate, about having cubs, and being _Queen, _but Sarabi found her thoughts drifting.

When _she_ thought about being mated (and truly, she found herself thinking about it more often) she didn't picture a bulking golden frame, instead a lithe body wandered around her mind, dark and broody, but _hers. _She and Scar had been later in life cubs, born after Mufasa and his admiring lionesses, but she couldn't seem to remember a time they weren't together. Sure, being born so seemingly close made it easier for them to be friends, but that didn't mean they had to be. They just clicked, where Sarabi was, Scar followed, and vice versa. It only made sense that they would be mated as well.

Stomach fluttering, Sarabi envision waking up tangled with Scar each morning, stomach swelling, giving birth to a bundle of dark haired cubs with orange eyes, the image was definitely not off putting. There was just one problem.

Sarabi didn't know if that's how Scar felt.

She didn't know if he looked at her as a potential love interest. Didn't know if he wanted to be mated, or wanted to have cubs; she didn't even know if he was planning on residing at Pride Rock. It certainly wasn't unusual for a younger male to go off in search of some territory of his own.

Frowning, Sarabi realized that there was a lot she didn't know about Scar.

Mindset, the caramel lion decided she wouldn't wonder any longer, after today's lesson, she decided she would seek out the object of her affections, and see if he felt the same way. After all, the worst thing he could do was not return them, and she doubted he would ditch her, despite what his feelings ended up being.

Nerves buzzing, the lesson seemed to drag on forever, and she all but bolted out the cave when she was released, ignoring the questioning looks she gathered. Searching for her counterpart, she smiled happily upon seeing him, calling out giddily; she noted his face mirrored hers.

"Sarabi!" He countered; face bright in a rare but jagged smile. "I want you to meet someone."

Frowning, his lovely friends' smile diminished, brows furrowing in confusion. "Who?"

He slinks closer to her then, warm breath fanning her face. "Her names Zira, and you have _got_ to meet her."

"Her?" She questions, and despite herself, she can't quite manage to keep the jealous tone out of her voice.

Not that Scar seemed to notice. "Yeah," he confirms, before moving in to whisper quietly, "we mated."

"_What!"_ She screeches, before the feeling of a warm paw was clasped around her mouth. Shaking it off angrily, she lowers her voice, "How could you do something like this? _Why_ would you do something like this?"

Slightly peeved at her reaction, he answers defensively, "We're in love."

Snorting, she eyes him warily. "Are you sure you didn't eat some bad meat? You're telling me that you just met her today, fell in love with her, and then proceeded to mate with her!"

"Actually," he admits, "I was wandering around the watering hole when she just attacked me! Sprouting something about me in her drinking spot or whatever, but her eyes Sarabi, her eyes! They're red! I don't know, one thing lead to another and it just happed, geez Sarabi, can't you just congratulate me?"

She wants to, she really does. Well, scratch that, no she doesn't, but she's supposed to be his best friend, and best _friends_ are happy for each other. Not scorned, and jealous.

Relenting, she lies, "You know I am Scar, it's just a lot to take in."

He nods in agreement, green eyes somewhat dazed. "I know, I know, and it just simply isn't like me, _but_ she's something Sarabi. So vicious, so ruthless, so perfect, and I know you guys will get along great."

His counterpart is inclined to disagree, but placidly keeps her tongue in check.

"Yeah," she mutters lamely, "So uh, where is she?"

He replies sheepishly, "In the outlands."

Orange eyes widening on their own accord, Sarabi growls on instinct. "You mated with an _outlander!_ We aren't even allowed to go to the outlands, let alone mate with one of them," she argued.

Looking nonplused, the dark furred lion shrugged his thin shoulders carelessly. "I'm nearly an adult male lion Sarabi, there is no place for me at Pride Rock."

Shaking her fluffy head determinedly, the young lioness opened her mouth to argue, only to close it again in despair. "But Scar, what about _us."_

The lion in question looked over at her thoughtfully, "I guess this is it. We've gone as far together as we could."

Feeling as though her heart was being clawed at, Sarabi felt her eyes start to water. "So that's it, you're just gonna' go? What about your mom and dad, and Mufasa?" _And me,_ she sulked silently.

"I've already said goodbye to them."

_Oh._

Sensing her distress, the now leaving object of her affections nuzzled her consolingly. "I'm gonna miss you Sarabi."

Nuzzling him back, she whispers, "Me too Scar, me too."

-oOo—

The beautiful young lioness never did get to meet Zira, the apparent temptress of a lion that managed to break Scar and her apart as the result of their mating. Seeing how upset she was, Scar laid with her companionably before nightfall, before departing out into the darkness and promising to be back, eventually.

She didn't know where he went, but she can't help but childishly think that she should have followed.

The orange eyed lioness wished that she was more upfront, and then maybe Scar would be lying with her, and not in the paws of some floozy lioness.

_But it's too late now._

As it forever will be.

-oOo—

The other pride members are undisrupted by his leaving, and Sarabi wonders if they've even noticed he's gone.

_Probably not._

But Sarabi has, and she feels empty, as though there's a void in her life. Because now she has no one, save her mother, but a mother is a mother, and not a companion, and the caramel lioness has never felt lonelier in her life.

This leads to her current predicament, of lying out under the blazing sun, and making herself pant. There's a shaded tree nearby, but all the other befriended lionesses are huddled under it, and Sarabi's sure she's not welcomed.

So instead she roasts under the heat in misery, and vainly wishes for some relief.

"Hey Sarabi, you're looking a little hot," came the voice of Mufasa, the lion that she perhaps wanted to encounter the very least at the moment.

_Just great._

"It would seem so, my Prince," she stated dryly, hoping that her disinterested tone would deter him from bothering her, though to no avail.

His bulking frame moved closer to her then, and she couldn't help but frown at their size differences. The future King was definitely getting his fill of meals, while the slight curves of Sarabi's ribs were beginning to show. Feeling embarrassed, she rolled away from him self-consciously.

Only to have him move forward and plop himself down beside her.

"So," he continued, seemingly uncaring of Sarabi's crabby mood, "What are your plans for today?"

Weary of his questioning, she answered cautiously, "Um, nothing I guess, I kind of just wanted to sun myself and take a nap." _Geez she was boring._

He nodded understandably, his thick mane shaking, "Well then, mind if I join you?"

_Yes._

"No, go right on ahead.''

And so they did, for about five minutes. She had her almond eyes closed, trying to force herself to rest when she heard his loud, impatient sigh.

"Well, this is boring," he announced, speaking as though offended.

Opening her rare orange eyes, she glanced at him sharply. "Ididn't say you had to lay by me, you're more than welcome to leave if you'd like," she snapped.

The lion in turn took in her stiff body and tone, and decided to try a different method of reasoning. _After all, why did all the pretty lionesses have to be difficult?_

"Relax Sarabi," he said consolingly, "I don't mean to say that you're boring, I mean that just sitting here, doing nothing is boring."

_Like she didn't already know that._

"Well," she huffed, "What do you suppose we do?"

"We could go hunting," he suggested.

Snapping her head up, Sarabi bared her teeth at him warningly. "Is that what you came over here for? To make fun of me?"

Sinking her body into a defensive crouch, Sarabi was ready to lay it to him, Prince or not, only to grudgingly halt when he held his paws up in a sign of surrender.

"No Sarabi, I would _never_ make fun of you. I'm just saying, maybe I could teach you how to hunt, after all, I seem to be pretty good at it."

Sarabi held back the retort on her tongue, eyeing him form distrustfully. _Although, she had seen him take down some pretty large game, it certainly couldn't hurt for him to show her some pointers._

Exhaling loudly, she muttered a weak, "Okay."

His mood brightened considerably at her concession, and Sarabi couldn't help but feel a bit confused. _Why was he so happy?_ Though she kept that question to herself. _Wouldn't want him to think I was actually noticing him or anything. Spirits knows his heads big enough already._

Internal conflict aside, the frazzled young lioness followed the future King, taking note of the jealous eyes following her, and couldn't help but grin smugly. _Ha-ha, look who the losers are now._

Only for her to trip over a rotting log.

_Okay, still me._

Mufasa leads his counterpart to a small clearing, much to her annoyance, and she can't help but voice her displeasure.

"Why are you taking me here? There's no zebras or antelope, only some stupid hares."

The handsome prince agrees easily, not looking bothered by her outburst in the least. "Exactly. So catch one."

Frowning, Sarabi eyes the clearing once more. ''Catch one of what?"

"Why, a hare of course."

Stopping her search, the annoyed lioness echoes him flatly. "You want me to catch a hare?"

He nod in affirmation, large mane bouncing.

Rolling her eyes, Sarabi goes to do what he bid of her, if only to shut him up, and locks in on her target.

She immediately picks the fattest one, and darts after him without any sort of preparation. She's fast, but the stupid things faster, making sharp turns that cause Sarabi to fumble and lose her stride.

Annoyed, but not discouraged, she chooses another target. And then another one, and so forth. Until eventually all the hares have vanished into the ground, while Sarabi is left a huffing mess.

"Well," starts Mufasa, seemingly at a loss for words. "I see your reputation precedes you."

The insulted lioness growls at him half-heartedly, her thin chest still grasping for air.

Strutting, the bulking Lion that is substituting as her teacher looks her form over critically, and Sarabi can't help but squirm under the examination.

"Your fast, that's undeniable. But you lack any sort of patience. Also, try thinking using your brain, and not your stomach, and maybe we'll get somewhere with this."

Having fully caught her breath now, the pretty young lioness nods her fluffy head. "I _know_ that! I just can't help it. Once I see them, I gotta have them _now,"_ she sulks. All that running made her hungry, and she doesn't even have anything to make up for it.

Mufasa corrects her gently. "That'd be fine Sarabi, you could hunt anything you chose to, but your not actually taking anything down. All your doing is wasting your energy, and clearing out all the prey for everyone else too."

Feeling significantly more depressed, Sarabi plops herself onto the ground, her interest in learning having now fled. "Whatever. I knew this was going to be a waste of time. I'm never going to be able to hunt. Plain and simple."

Moving to lay down beside her, the future king frowns at her declaration. "Come off it Sarabi, you know that's not true. You're a lion. Every lion is able to hunt."

Sarabi remains quiet, unsure of what to say.

Sighing, the future king stands up once more, and leaves without a second glance.

Confused at his disappearance, Sarabi grumbled lamely at his blatant dismissal of her.

_He's probably laughing his head off right now, yup, he's probably just giddy to share my failures with all of his little girlfriends. _

_What a jerk._

Sniffing delicately, Sarabi eyes the holes around her. She can smell the stupid things in there hiding, just as she's sure they can smell her.

Tilting her head, Sarabi tries to actually think, forcefully shoving her nearly overpowering instincts aside. Patience. That was all she need. After all, the little fluff balls had to come out sooner or later, and when they did, she'd pounce.

Now all she had to do was wait.


End file.
